


never felt so sweet

by breakingmyrulesagain



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingmyrulesagain/pseuds/breakingmyrulesagain
Summary: morning breakfast with markson





	never felt so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was inspired by the [grilled cheese sandwich from the tour log](https://youtu.be/Re3tUgxCCK4?t=132) and ash and i having an early morning breakdown bc of it.
> 
> also, here's [a song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5UYiuOoh5HmccUCw1oV37s) that i think would go well while reading this.

Jackson pushes open the door, the loud  _ ding _ of the bell ringing throughout the whole cafe. It was still empty, the little sign has just been flipped by, he guesses, the lone employee who’s currently cleaning the espresso machine, back turned and earbuds blasting some loud techno music. He hasn't noticed Jackson yet but the latter doesn't mind, shuffling over to the little corner booth and sliding into the plush leather seats. He dumps his bag on a nearby seat, zipping it open to search for his portable charger. Too focused with rummaging through his things, he jumps when a plate is gently set in front of him and looks up at the owner of the hand. It was a familiar face—  _ Hoon _ his plastic name plate read in bold black characters— and definitely not earbuds boy who was still busy cleaning behind the counter. Jackson nods his head and murmurs a quick  _ thanks _ as the boy sets another plate beside him, offering a quick smile and nod back before hurrying off to the back room as Jackson goes back to his bag. They’ve frequented this quaint little cafe enough that the employees don’t even bat an eyelash when they enter and Jackson’s grateful for the little space and privacy this little booth afforded them whenever they do meet here.

"Gaga." He hears someone call, Jackson’s cheeks twitching from trying to hold back a smile at the familiar nickname. Moments later, someone slides into the booth next to him, feeling the warm body wiggling and pushing him to the side. "Shove over, Jackson." Oh, he's definitely pouting now so Jackson relents and slides over to give the new guest some space.

Jackson looks over at him, smile blinding as he reaches for the other boy's hand and tangling their fingers together. He pulls at their joint hands and drops his chin on the other boy's shoulder, lower lip jutted when he's ignored in favour of the food on the table.

"Mark hyung!" The older boy just hums in response.

"Missed you." This had Mark chuckling, his other hand coming up to cover his mouth as he turns to the younger boy with a small smile on his face. "Missed you too, babe."

Satisfied, Jackson makes to pull away his hand but Mark just tightens his grip, lips quirked up as Jackson starts whining about being starved, and eventually letting go as they start digging into their food.

The cafe was still empty, except for the two of them; the employee who was cleaning the equipment at the front must've gone to the staff room, Jackson wondered. Morning light spills onto their table, shadows forming from the cursive lettering and drawings on the glass. Beyond it, the busy streets of Seoul slowly start their day: stalls being uncovered, vendors hauling their goods, and early morning shoppers strolling around to check for new produce. It was beautiful, seeing the city slowly wake up.

Jackson, too caught up with people-watching, almost forgets where he is until he hears the clinking of utensils against a plate, surprised to see Mark stealing a piece of raspberry from his mini pancake stack. The older boy freezes, fork in his mouth as he chews at the stolen fruit. Jackson furrows his brows, mouth open and ready to whine but the older boy beats him to it by stuffing a grilled cheese sandwich in his mouth.

"Try it. It's good." Mark says as he steals a grape from the little fruit bowl that came with the younger’s pancakes. Jackson bites off a piece and chews slowly, letting the taste of the sweet bread and salty cheese spread in his mouth, an obscene moan leaving his lips as he picks up the sandwich to take another bite. Mark giggles and lifts a hand to dust away the toast crumbs from the younger boy's mouth, his hand eventually settling on Jackson's shoulder as they stare and smile at each other, the world around them forgotten.

The shrill ring of a phone pulls them out of their little bubble, both looking to see Jackson's phone light up and vibrate on the table. They don't make any move to answer the call and just looks at the device until it stops buzzing and then, a notification popping up on the screen.

** _From: Manager_ **

_ Picking you up in 30 mins. _

They both sigh, turning back to their respective plates and finishing their breakfast in silence until Jackson speaks up. "When are you leaving for Beijing?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Jackson nods before shovelling the last piece of fruit in his mouth. "I'm glad we had a bit of breakfast before I fly off later." The younger boy says, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Mark looks back and smiles, leaning in to press a sweet syrupy kiss on his lips. "See you in Shanghai?"

Jackson giggles and nods slowly, almost shy. "See you in three days, Hyung."

Mark smiles and Jackson just watches him, breathless and still as mesmerised as their fateful first meeting years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it!
> 
> thank you to ashley for persuading me to write this and thank you to joey for reading this over for me!!! ♡♡♡♡
> 
> y'all can also holla at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bb_nyoungie).


End file.
